Clemont (anime)
|odpowiednik = Clemont |debiut = [[EP805|''Przygoda i marzenia rodzą się w Kalos!]] |kolor = electric |głos = }} '''Clemont' (jap. シトロン Citron) - to lider sali w mieście Lumiose oraz dawny towarzysz Asha podczas podróży po regionie Kalos. Pojawia się po raz pierwszy w odcinku [[EP805|''Przygoda i marzenia rodzą się w Kalos!]] razem ze swoją młodszą siostrą, Bonnie. Wygląd Clemont jest młodym chłopcem o bladej skórze i blond włosach średniej długości, których kępka w kształcie błyskawicy wyrasta z czubka głowy. Nosi duże okrągłe okulary i niebieski kombinezon z żółtym kołnierzykiem i żółtymi paskami na wysokości kolan oraz na zagięciach spodni. Na plecach ma cybernetyczne urządzenie podobne do plecaka, z dwoma automatycznymi przedłużeniami: pierwsze z nich, będące w kształcie księżyca, wykorzystuje do pochłaniania energii słonecznej, podczas gdy drugie jest cybernetycznym ramieniem zwanym ramieniem Aipoma, którego używa do chwytania i trzymania przedmiotów. Na nogach nosi czarne buty z białymi podeszwami. Historia Jako lider sali thumb|left|200px|Clemont jako dziecko. Clemont jest geniuszem, jeśli chodzi o Pokémony typu elektrycznego. W odcinku ''Szkolne spotkanie po latach! okazało się, że przed rozpoczęciem [[Seria XY|serii XY]] uczył się w akademii specjalizującej się w elektrycznych Pokémonach. W młodości został wysłany tam przez swojego ojca, Meyera. Jego dawna nauczycielka, Éclairisse, opisywała go jako znakomitego ucznia, argumentując to między innymi tym, że ukończył szkołę, będąc jeszcze dzieckiem, podczas gdy pozostali absolwenci byli osobami dorosłymi lub prawie dorosłymi. Mimo takich sukcesów Clemont miał problemy ze znalezieniem tematu badań na zakończenie nauki w akademii. Pewnego dnia, podczas spaceru rekreacyjnego, znalazł wyczerpanego Shinxa. Nie wahając się ani chwili, od razu zaniósł go do Centrum Pokémonów, gdzie szybko został wyleczony. Siostra Joy powiedziała Clemontowi, że elektryczne Pokémony są tu często przynoszone z powodu ogromnych strat energii. Wierzyła, że nie cierpiałyby z powodu utraty energii, jeśli istniałoby miejsce, gdzie mogłyby swobodnie absorbować elektryczność. Jej słowa zainspirowały Clemonta i doprowadziły go do stworzenia wynalazku, który nazwał "Prysznicem Clemonta". Ten pomysł okazał się ogromnym sukcesem będącym wysoko ocenianym przez nauczycieli, dzięki czemu Clemontowi udało się ukończyć naukę w akademii. Jakiś czas po powrocie do domu Clemont stał się liderem sali w sali Lumiose, zamierzając w ten sposób lepiej zrozumieć elektryczne Pokémony. Kiedy jednak okazało się, że obowiązki lidera zbyt mocno pochłaniają jego wolny czas i nie pozwalają mu na pracę nad ukochanymi wynalazkami, stworzył Clembota, "mechanicznego lidera sali", który przejmował jego rolę, gdy był zajęty. Zaprogramował go tak, żeby był trudny dla przeciwników i odrzucał wyzywających z mniej niż czterema odznakami. Clemont szybko doszedł do wniosku, że był to błąd, gdyż Clembot okazał się być bardzo brutalny i raził prądem trenerów, których wyzwanie odrzucił (lub, jak się później okazało, przegrali z nim) i wyrzucał ich z sali. Clemont także został uznany za odrzuconego wyzywającego, ponieważ nie posiadał odznak. Gdy próbował włączyć u Clembota "tryb wykonywania poleceń", żeby móc go przeprogramować, okazało się, że ten nie zarejestrował hasła tak, jak się tego spodziewał, więc został wyrzucony z sali i odcięty od swoich Pokémonów. W końcu zrezygnował z ponownym wprowadzeniem hasła, gdy Clembot odmówił mu wejścia do środka budynku. Jak pokazano w odcinku Wyprawa pociągiem wspomnień!, Clemont spędził dużo czasu, wędrując wokół Wieży Pryzmatu i szukając sposobu na powrót do sali. Tam dziki Bunnelby ukradł jabłko Bonnie, która chciała podzielić się nim z Clemontem, przez co rodzeństwo zaczęło go gonić, ostatecznie trafiając do serii opuszczonych tuneli metra pod miastem. Po odkryciu, że intencje Bunnelby'ego były dobre, a kradzież jabłka miała pomóc w nakarmieniu jego przyjaciół, Clemont uratował go, gdy jego grupa została zaatakowana przez dzikiego Diggersby'ego, próbującego przejąć porzucony wagon stanowiący dom dla Pokémonów. Używając swojego ramienia Aipoma, Clemontowi udało się odsunąć Bunnelby'ego od przeciwnika i uciec z resztą z miejsca bitwy. Po wyleczeniu Bunnelby'ego i udzieleniu mu pomocy w pokonaniu Diggersby'ego, Clemont użył swojego wynalazku, żeby zasilić pojazd metra i wyprowadzić go z zawalających się tuneli, ratując dom Bunnelby'ego, jego przyjaciół i - teraz dobrego - Diggersby'ego. Później Bunnelby, z błogosławieństwem od swoich przyjaciół, opuścił grupę i dołączył do zespołu Clemonta, przyprawiając go o łzy radości. W odcinku Przygoda i marzenia rodzą się w Kalos! Clemont widziany był w mieście Lumiose jakiś czas po schwytaniu Bunnelby'ego. Wraz z siostrą stał na zewnątrz Wieży Pryzmatu, obserwując, jak Ash wchodzi do środka. Po tym, jak Clembot wyrzucił go z budynku za nieposiadanie żadnych odznak, Clemont uratował chłopaka jednym ze swoich urządzeń, podczas gdy Bonnie złapała spadającego Pikachu. Po przedstawieniu się Ash wyzwał Clemonta na pojedynek, a ten zaakceptował wyzwanie. Clemont walczył przeciwko Ashowi i jego Pikachu, używając swojego Bunnelby'ego. Pomimo przyznania, że dopiero co schwytał tego Pokémona, Clemont dowiódł, że jest skutecznym wojownikiem i udało mu się zapobiec wielu atakom ze strony Asha. Walka została przerwana przez Zespół R, który miał na celu schwytanie Pikachu i Bunnelby'ego. Wraz z Ashem i Froakiem, który ocalił Pikachu przed atakiem złoczyńców, Clemont pokonał nikczemne trio. Kiedy Froakie, z powodu obrażeń doznanych w walce, opadł z sił, Clemont zaproponował Ashowi, żeby zabrał go do laboratorium profesora Sycamore'a. Po wzięciu wszystkich plecaków Clemont ruszył za nim, pozostając w tyle. W odcinku Pościg w mieście Lumiose! Clemont pomagał Ashowi zatrzymać szalejącego Garchompa, używając swojego mechanicznego ramienia Aipoma, żeby wedrzeć się do Wieży Pryzmatu. Nie był jednak w stanie iść dalej, gdyż część budynku zapadła się przed nim i Bonnie, ale Ashowi udało się wejść na szczyt wieży i uratować sytuację. Jako towarzysz w podróży Asha W odcinku Bitwa na powietrzne umiejętności! Clemont i Bonnie oficjalnie zdecydowali się towarzyszyć Ashowi podczas jego podróży po Kalos. Okazało się także, że Clemont podziwia go i szanuje jako trenera. W trakcie trwania odcinka Clemont zademonstrował kolejny ze swoich wynalazków: gramofon, który wydaje dźwięki o wysokiej częstotliwości, aby przyciągnąć Pokémony ptaki. Niestety maszyna przyciągnęła jedynie Beedrille, a potem eksplodowała. Choć urządzenie przysporzyło jedynie problemy, Ash powiedział, że było ono niesamowitym wynalazkiem, co spowodowało zadowolenie i dumę u Clemonta. W odcinku Zadziwiająco zawadiacka przyjaźń! on i pozostali napotkali Dedenne, którego spotkali wcześniej. Clemont użył Bunnelby'ego, żeby wyśledził Pokémona po tym, jak uciekł, zamierzając zatrzymać go dla Bonnie, lecz nieoczekiwanie on i Pikachu Asha zgubili się. Po ucieczce Dedenne i Pikachu przed Zespołem R i zjednoczeniu się z pozostałymi, Dedenne padł z wycieńczenia. Korzystając z jednego ze swoich urządzeń, Clemontowi udało się skutecznie naładować elektrycznego Pokémona, mimo że maszyna po chwili wybuchła. Gdy Zespół R zaatakował grupę, Clemont współpracował z Dedenne, żeby wysadzić ich w powietrze z pomocą Pikachu Asha. Potem złapał Dedenne i dał go o Bonnie, żeby mogła trzymać go w swojej torbie i opiekować się nim. W odcinku Porywista bitwa w sali Santalune! grupa dotarła do miasta Santalune, gdzie poznała liderkę tutejszej sali, Violę. Clemont i Bonnie poznali także jej siostrę, Alexę, którą Ash spotkał jeszcze podczas swej podróży po Wyspach Decolore. W czasie wycieczki po sali Bonnie spytała Violę, czy ta mogłaby poślubić Clemonta, zawstydzając go i doprowadzając do odciągnięcia jej z dala z pomocą ramienia Aipoma. Później on, Bonnie i Alexa oglądali walkę Asha z Violą, kibicując młodemu trenerowi. Tuż po tym, jak Ash wysłał Fletchlinga do bitwy, Serena, dziewczyna, która znała Asha z dzieciństwa, weszła do sali i dołączyła do dopingującej go grupy. Po przegranej Asha w walce przedstawili się sobie. Później cała trójka oglądała trening Asha z Alexą. Później Clemont pomagał Ashowi w treningu, wykorzystując kolejny wynalazek - armatę, która wystrzeliwuje Kleiste Sieci. Niestety, kiedy ustawił ją na maksymalne obroty, sprzęt popsuł się, został zablokowany przez swoją własną amunicję i eksplodował. Mimo to to niefortunne zdarzenie zainspirowało Asha do użycia Elektro Kuli, aby zapobiec zaśnięciu Pikachu przez Usypiający Proszek Vivillona Violi. Po treningu Clemont zdał sobie sprawę, że Bonnie zasnęła, i postanowił położyć ją do łóżka. Następnego dnia, on, Bonnie, Serena i Alexa dopingowali Asha podczas jego rewanżu z liderką sali Santalune. thumb|right|200px|Clemont mówi [[Meyer|ojcu o swojej decyzji dotyczącej podróżowania z Ashem.]] W odcinku Sekret Clemonta! ojciec Clemonta, nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego, że Ash i Serena nie wiedzą o tym, że Clemont jest liderem sali, nieumyślnie wyjawił im ten fakt. Widząc, że nie ma sensu ukrywać tego dłużej, Clemont opowiedział Ashowi i Serenie o tym, jak został wyrzucony ze swojego stanowiska przez Clembota. Po ujrzeniu szkód, jakie wyrządził "dziwny robot" sali, a także jego sposobie wyganiania potencjalnych rywali, Clemont zdecydował się wyzwać robota do walki o siłownię, choć nie wiedział, jaki był kod dostępu do aktywowania "trybu wykonywania poleceń". Został zmuszony do walki ze swoimi Magnemite'em i Magnetonem, którym Clembot rozkazał pilnować budynku, ale w końcu udało mu się dostać na pole bitwy, gdzie stawił czoło Clembotowi. Chociaż Clemont przypomniał sobie kod dostępu do "trybu wykonywania poleceń", był zmuszony stanąć do walki przeciwko Helioliskowi, swojemu własnemu Pokémonowi, który był pod kontrolą Clembota. Clemont walczył, używając Bunnelby'ego i ostatecznie wygrywając, dzięki czemu odzyskał tytuł lidera. Potem postanowił kompletnie przeprogramować Clembota i ponownie powierzyć mu opiekę nad salą, aby sam mógł nadal podróżować z Ashem. Tej nocy Ash i Clemont obiecali sobie bitwę w sali Lumiose, pod warunkiem, że Ash wcześniej zdobędzie cztery odznaki. W odcinku Szaleństwa Mega-Mega Meowtha! Clemont zaprzyjaźnił się z Chespinem z laboratorium profesora Sycamore'a i uratował go przed atakiem Zespołu R i jego nowej maszyny. Razem wymyślili sposób, żeby wyłączyć Mega-Mega Meowtha, ale gdy okazał się on nieskuteczny, Clemont dowodził Chespinem w walce z maszyną w towarzystwie Pikachu Asha. Chociaż ich wysiłki nie przyniosły żadnych efektów, złoczyńcy zostali ostatecznie powstrzymani przez Blazikena należącego do Maski Blazikena. Następnego wieczora Clemont postanowił złapać Chespina, kiedy ten wyraził chęć podróżowania z nim i resztą grupy. W odcinku Budzenie śpiącego giganta! grupa udała się do Pałacu Perfum, aby odzyskać Pokéflet, który ukradła księżniczka Allie Lordowi Shabboneau. Clemont sędziował w bitwie o przedmiot pomiędzy Ashem a księżniczką Allie, ale kiedy dziewczyna odmówiła zwrócenia go, mimo swojej porażki, lider sali zbeształ jej zachowanie i nazwał ją "egoistyczną". Nieoczekiwanie księżniczka została dotknięta jego słowami i ostatecznie zgodziła się oddać Pokéflet w zamian za Clemonta, ku jego przerażeniu. Horror Clemonta tylko się nasilił, kiedy Bonnie (po sugestii Sereny) zgodziła się na to. Mimo że reszta grupy obiecała, że wróci po niego, Clemont ostatecznie stworzył swój własny plan ucieczki, tworząc robota i przebierając go w swoje ubrania, dzięki czemu udało mu się uciec i wrócić do siostry i przyjaciół. W odcinku Bohaterowie – przyjaciele czy wrogowie! Zespół R, po oddzieleniu Clemonta od reszty grupy, przebrał się za naukowców i poprosił go o pomoc z maszyną, z którą złoczyńcy mieli problem. Nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego, kim właściwie są ci naukowcy, Clemont zbudował dla nich maszynę w kształcie Helioliska, która niweluje elektryczne ataki, jak również urządzenie, które transportuje kapsuły zawierające Pokémony. Następnego dnia, gdy Zespół R zwabił grupę w pułapkę, użył elektryczno-odpornej maszyny, żeby ukraść Pikachu, a potem transporter, by zabrać go z dala od jego trenera. Clemont, wściekły na Zespół R za to, że go oszukał, użył przewodnika Sereny i Tunelu Bunnelby'ego do zlokalizowania Zespołu R i Pikachu, po czym użył nowej i ulepszonej wersji wcześniejszej maszyny do odpierania ataków Pumpkaboo i Inkaya. Z pomocą Bunnelby'ego łatwo pokonał trio, a Pikachu wystrzelił ich w powietrze. W odcinku Szkolne spotkanie po latach! grupa dotarła do akademii, w której Clemont studiował w młodości, i spotkała jego byłą nauczycielkę, Éclairisse. Clemont wyjawił przyjaciołom, że wynalazł elektryczny prysznic dla typów elektrycznych, nazwany "Prysznicem Clemonta". Ujawnił także, że wpadł na pomysł jego stworzenia po udzieleniu pomocy wyczerpanemu Shinxowi, który stał się jego najlepszym przyjacielem w czasie pobytu w szkole. Podczas gdy bohaterowie byli oprowadzani po akademii, aktywowany został system alarmowy, informując, że coś złego stało się z systemami elektrycznymi pod szkołą. Gdy grupa pomagała zbadać to miejsce, napotkała Zespół R, który natychmiast uciekł. Podczas gonienia złoczyńców pojawił się dziki Luxio, który zaczął atakować Asha i resztę. Po przekonaniu Pokémona, że nie są jego wrogami, Luxio minął ich i zaczął gonić Zespół R. W międzyczasie jego spojrzenie spotkało się ze spojrzeniem Clemonta, przez co obaj zdali sobie sprawę, że są starymi znajomymi. Tego wieczora Clemont powiedział Ashowi, Serenie i Bonnie o tym, że zostawił Shinxa po ukończeniu szkoły, przez co ten - po ewoluowaniu w Luxio - jest na niego zły. Po chwili zasilanie budynku padło. Éclairisse wyjawiła, że ktoś pobiera elektryczność ze źródła zasilania miasta. Po dotarciu na miejsce grupa znalazła Luxio walczącego z Zespołem R i chociaż ten ciągle był atakowany, nie poddawał się. Gdy miał oberwać Kulą Cienia Pumpkaboo, Clemont przyjął na siebie atak, dzięki czemu uczucie Luxio do Clemonta ożywiło się. Walcząc razem, udało im się pokonać złoczyńców. Po walce, gdy Luxio miał zamiar odejść, Clemont przeprosił go za to, że go opuścił, i powiedział, że pragnie podróżować razem z nim, mówiąc mu, że będzie czekał na niego w miejscu, gdzie pierwotnie obiecali się spotkać. Następnego dnia Clemont czekał na Luxio, lecz ten się nie pojawiał. Gdy miał zamiar odejść, myśląc, że Luxio wciąż mu nie wybaczył, Pokémon wyszedł zza krzaków. Ze łzami radości Clemont rzucił w jego stronę Pokéballem i złapał go. W odcinku Dzięki determinacji przyszłość mamy dziś! grupa przybyła do elektrowni Kalos, gdzie Pikachu, Luxio i Dedenne zaczęli dziwnie się zachowywać, atakując grupę w widocznie zahipnotyzowanym stanie. Po odkryciu, że Zespół R jest odpowiedzialny za kontrolę ich umysłów, Clemont i przyjaciele próbowali go powstrzymać. Lider sali był świadkiem, jak Ash próbuje komunikować się z Pikachu i zbliżyć się do niego, będąc rażonym przez jego Piorun. Kiedy Luxio odrzucił Asha, zanim ten zdołał dotrzeć do swojego Pokémona, Clemont także postanowił wyjść naprzód, przyjmując na siebie atak Kłem Gromu Luxio. Udało mu się tymczasowo wyłączyć urządzenie prania mózgu Zespołu R, dzięki czemu uwolnił Luxio i resztę elektrycznych Pokémonów. Chwilę potem Luxio ewoluował w Luxraya i nauczył się Elektrycznego Terenu, niszcząc maszynę Zespołu R i wystrzeliwując ich w powietrze. Później, tego samego dnia, Clemont postanowił dołączyć do pracowników elektrowni i wrócił wraz z nimi helikopterem do miasta Lumiose, mówiąc, że musi trenować do zbliżającej się walki o odznakę z Ashem. Zgodziwszy się z decyzją Clemonta, Ash, Serena i Bonnie pomachali mu i Luxrayowi na pożegnanie. W odcinku Chwila prawdy w Lumiose! Clemont i Ash stoczyli swoją długo wyczekiwaną walkę o odznakę: lider używał Bunnelby'ego, Helioliska i Luxraya, podczas gdy wyzywający - Pikachu, Goodrę i Hawluchę. Bitwa rozpoczęła się tymi samymi atakami, co ich pierwsze starcie, które przerwał Zespół R. Po chwili Clemont zepsuł ten schemat, używając nowego ruchu Bunnelby'ego, który poznał poprzez treningi. Mimo to Pikachu był w stanie pokonać przeciwnika. Następnie Clemont wystawił swojego Helioliska i - dzięki starannej analizie stylu walki Asha - był w stanie użyć jego nieprzewidywalności we własnej strategii, zyskując ogromną przewagę poprzez sparaliżowanie Goodry i zmuszenie przeciwnika do zmiany Pokémona na Hawluchę. Ostatecznie Heliolisk został pokonany, gdy Ash - wykorzystując umiejętności Clemonta w analizowaniu walki - odkrył jego słaby punkt i zadał mu nokautujący cios. Ostatnim Pokémonem Clemonta był Luxray, który natychmiast użył Elektrycznego Terenu, wzmacniając Dziką Energię, która pokonała Hawluchę jednym uderzeniem. Następnie zmierzył się Pikachu, pokonując go kolejną potężną Dziką Energią. Po tym, jak Ash wysłał po raz kolejny Goodrę, kazał mu użyć Tańca Deszczu, nie tylko po to, by zdezaktywować Elektryczny Teren, ale także w celu aktywowania jego umiejętności, Nawodnienia, które wyleczyło go z paraliżu. Luxray atakował Goodrę z całych sił, lecz przeciwnik pozostawał pasywny i używał Czekania. Po chwili Goodra uwolnił nagromadzoną moc, dzięki czemu był w stanie znokautować Pokémona lidera i wygrać dla Asha Odznakę Woltów. Po podziękowaniu Ashowi za wspaniałą walkę Clemont powrócił do podróżowania z przyjaciółmi. Po swojej walce o odznakę z Ashem Clemont w większości jedynie towarzyszył Ashowi i Serenie podczas ich przygód, dopingował go podczas walk o odznaki i ją podczas wystaw, a także walczył wraz z nimi przeciwko Zespołowi Flara i złej grupie ninja. Ilekroć Ash toczył z kimś przyjacielską bitwę, Clemont zazwyczaj zgłaszał się na ochotnika w byciu sędzią. Jego wiedza naukowa okazała się przydatna przy wielu okazjach, jak na przykład w udzieleniu pomocy Centrum Pokémonów, które doznało zaciemnienia, czy też naprawieniu robota i odrestaurowaniu lokalnego lasu. Na pewnym etapie podróży próby Bonnie dotyczące znalezienia żony dla Clemonta przyniosły oczekiwany skutek. Jednakże, chociaż Clemont był zainteresowany dziewczyną, ponieważ była ona naukowcem pracującym w dużej firmie, postanowił dalej opiekować się swoją siostrą. Gdy grupa przechodziła przez miasto, w którym odbywał się festiwal na cześć legendarnego Pokémona Zapdosa, Clemont był zainteresowany wzięciem w nim udziału, jako że jest trenerem Pokémonów elektrycznych. W odcinku Od A do Z! Clemont był zafascynowany rdzeniem Zygarde'a, które znalazła Bonnie. Zastanawiał się, czy to stworzenie - lub Miętuś, jak nazwała go Bonnie - jest nowym gatunkiem Pokémona. Później pomógł obronić go przez Zespołem Flara. W odcinku Połączenie komórkowe! Clemont skarcił Bonnie za chęć poszukiwania Miętusia, który odszedł od grupy, mówiąc jej, że to zbyt niebezpieczne. Następnego dnia Bunnelby Clemonta został ranny po tym, jak bohaterowie zostali zmuszeni do ucieczki przed stadem Scolipede'ów, które Bonnie przez przypadek rozwścieczyła. Gdy dziewczynka po raz kolejny uciekła, tym razem z zamiarem znalezienia ziół potrzebnych do wyleczenia Bunnelby'ego, Clemont udał się na jej poszukiwania i uratował ją przed upadkiem z wysokości. Potem pocieszał ją, mówiąc jej, że odnajdą Miętusia, ponieważ jest on przyjacielem ich wszystkich. Pod koniec odcinka Miętuś wrócił do grupy. W odcinku Spotkanie dwóch przygód! Clemont obiecał pomóc Ashowi w zbadaniu jego specjalnej więzi z Greninją po zaobserwowaniu tajemniczej transformacji jego Pokémona w czasie sędziowania walki między nim a Alainem. Do odcinka Test synchronizacji! Clemont wymyślił specjalne opasko-urządzenie do monitorowania bicia serc Asha i Greninji. W celu wywołania transformacji walczył z Ashem i Greninją, używając swojego Luxraya, ale bez skutku. Następnie obserwował walkę pomiędzy Ashem a Alainem i był zszokowany, gdy Ash nagle opadł z sił. Clemont kontynuował podróżowanie z Ashem, będąc pod wrażeniem jego zdolności do opanowania formy Ashogreninji. Kiedy Ash został zdobywcą drugiego miejsca w Konferencji Lumiose, Clemont pogratulował mu zajścia aż tak daleko. Po zakończeniu konferencji miasto zostało zaatakowane przez Zespół Flara, który wykorzystał Zygarde'a do oplecenia miasta winoroślami. Gdy Clemont dowiedział się, że Zespół Flara używa jego sali jako bazy operacyjnej, nalegał na konfrontację ze złoczyńcami, pomimo protestów Maski Blazikena, tajnej tożsamości zatroskanego ojca. Mimo to Meyer ustąpił, gdy zobaczył, jak bardzo ważna jest siłownia dla jego syna. Następnie Clemont walczył z Clembotem przeciwko Zespołowi Flara, obezwładniając Alianę, Bryony i kilku mniej znaczących członków, aby przedostać się do budynku sali. W odcinku [[EP937|''Właściwy bohater do właściwego zadania!]] Clemont i Clembot zdołali przebić się do wnętrza sali przez zamknięte drzwi. Po pokonaniu kilku złoczyńców za pomocą Elektrycznego Terenu Luxraya, Clemont został zmuszony do walki z Xerosiciem o salę. W tym czasie Clembot próbował zhakować urządzenie używane do kontroli Zygarde'a. Po pokonaniu Xerosica Clembot powiedział Clemontowi, że mogą przeciążyć system ręcznie i zakończyć plan Zespołu Flara, co jest jednoznaczne z przeładowaniem i zniszczeniem Clembota. Clemont początkowo się wahał, ale z powodu nalegań Clembota wykonał jego polecenie, mając łzy w oczach. Po tym, jak maszyna i Clembot zostali zniszczeni, zdruzgotany Clemont padł na kolana. W odcinku [[EP938|''Niepewna obrona Kalos!]] Clemont, Ash, Alain i Malva lecieli helikopterem w stronę miasta Anistar, podążając za Zygarde'em z Wielkiej Skały, aby uniemożliwić mu kontakt ze znajdującym się tam zegarem słonecznym. W następnym odcinku on, razem z Ashem i grupą, Alainem, Malvą, Stevenem Stone'em, profesorem Sycamore'em i wszystkimi liderami sal z Kalos, pomógł zatrzymać Zygarde'a z Wielkiej Skały i ochronić kryształowy zegar słoneczny, jednocześnie ratując Chespie Mairin, jak również cały region i świat przed Zespołem Flara. Podczas walki on i Bonnie odkryli również, że Maska Blazikena to ich ojciec. Jakiś czas po pokonaniu Zespołu Flara Clemont odbudował Clembota, jednak jego pamięć została całkowicie skasowana, przez co nie miał już żadnych wspomnień z przeszłości. Niedługo później chłopiec o imieniu Alvin przybył do sali, aby ponownie rzucić wyzwanie jej liderowi. Chłopiec wyjaśnił, że pewnego dnia wyzwał Clembota do bitwy, ale został pokonany, a teraz chce rewanżu. Clemont stwierdził jednak, że sala nie została jeszcze otwarta, odkąd pamięć robota została zresetowana. Po otwarciu siłowni i walce pomiędzy Clembotem a Alvinem, Clemont, jego Pokémony, a także Ash, Serena, Bonnie, Mairin i Alain otrzymali medale za heroiczną postawę w walce z Zespołem Flara. Tej nocy, po zrobieniu grupowego zdjęcia, Clemont, Serena, Ash i Bonnie obserwowali fajerwerki wystrzelone z Wieży Pryzmatu. W odcinku [[EP942|''Twarzą w twarz z potrzebami wielu osób!]], gdy grupa wracała do Lumiose po odstawieniu Goodry Asha na mokradłach, Clemont został porwany przez Xerosica, który chciał zemścić się na nim. Złoczyńca potraktował go swoim urządzeniem do kontroli umysłu. Kiedy Ash i reszta przybyli, aby uratować przyjaciela, Xerosic kazał Clemontowi ich zniszczyć. Okazało się jednak, że Clemont oszukał Xerosica poprzez założenie mikrochipa uniemożliwiającego kontrolę jego umysłu, udając, że czyści okulary. Kiedy Xerosic przegrał, próbował uciekać, wyskakując z helikoptera, ale Clemont użył swojego ramienia Aipoma, by powstrzymać go przed ucieczką. Powiedział mu, że musi odpokutować za zbrodnie, których się dopuścił. Dodał także, że powinien robić wynalazki dla dobra ludzi i Pokémonów, a nie po to, aby im grozić lub ich kontrolować. Kiedy Xerosic został aresztowany przez sierżant Jenny, Clemont powiedział mu, że podróżowanie z przyjaciółmi uczyniło go silniejszym. Później, razem z Ashem i pozostałymi, pożegnał się z Ashogreninją, który wraz z Miętusiem i Z2 wyruszył na poszukiwanie negatywnej energii z zamiarem ochrony Kalos. W odcinku [[EP943|''Do kolejnej rywalizacji!]], w trakcie rozmowy wideo Asha z matką i profesorem Oakiem, Delia podziękowała Clemontowi, Bonnie i Serenie za podróżowanie z jej synem i zaprosiła ich do odwiedzenia Alabastii. Po zakończeniu rozmowy Ash i Serena zatrzymali się w domu Clemonta i Bonnie na posiłek. Zaraz potem profesor Sycamore, Alain i Mairin przybyli, aby pożegnać się, zanim Ash i Serena opuszczą Kalos i rozpoczną nowe przygody. Kiedy Clemont, Bonnie, Serena i Ash przybyli na lotnisko, Clemont obiecał siostrze, że gdy dorośnie, stoczy bitwę w sali z nią i Dedenne. Po tym, jak Serena udała się samolotem do Hoenn, on, Bonnie i Ash spędzili ze sobą ostatnie chwile, czekając na samolot Asha do Kanto. Clemont miał nadzieję, że Serenie się powiedzie, ale Ash zapewnił go, że nic jej nie będzie i stwierdził, że powinien w nią wierzyć. Tuż przed odlotem Asha, on i Clemont stoczyli ze sobą ostatnią bitwę, aby zakończyć wspólną przygodę w Kalos w taki sam sposób, jak ją zaczęli. Clemont walczył z Pikachu, używając Bunnelby'ego. Po walce, podczas zachodu słońca, on i Bonnie widzieli, jak Ash odlatuje samolotem do swojego rodzimego regionu. Później rodzeństwo wróciło do Wieży Pryzmatu, gdzie Clemont (z pomocą Clembota) rozpoczął pracę nad nowym wynalazkiem, wspominając jednocześnie pierwsze spotkanie z Ashem, różne urządzenia przez siebie wymyślone, zjednoczenie z Luxio, walkę z Ashem w sali oraz poświęcenie Clembota w czasie incydentu z Zespołem Flara. Po chwili jego wynalazek eksplodował. Na koniec Clemont wznowił swoje obowiązki jako lider sali w Lumiose, a także jako wynalazca. Inne występy W SS037 Clemont wziął udział w konkursie wędkarskim i zabrał ze sobą Bonnie. Po krótkiej chwili spotkali Cilana, Znawcę Pokémonów, który powiedział im, że zamierza odwiedzić Wieżę Pryzmatu. Bonnie i Clemont postanowili mu towarzyszyć. Zamierzali udać się tam pociągiem, lecz nieoczekiwanie dziewczynka wsiadła do pociągu sama, nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego, że pojazd jest uszkodzony. Cilanowi i Clemontowi udało się ją uratować z pomocą specjalnej przynęty Clemonta, jego ramienia Aipoma i umiejętności łowieckich Cilana. Później wysłali Chespina i Pansage'a do walki z Eelektrossem, który powodował problemy w metrze, zanim zdali sobie sprawę, że jego złe zachowanie spowodowane jest jego przeładowaniem elektrycznym. Po udzieleniu pomocy Eelektrossowi i dotarciu do Wieży Pryzmatu, Cilan podziękował Bonnie i Clemontowi i opuścił ich. Clemont pojawił się na krótko podczas napisów końcowych filmu dwudziestego. Osobowość i cechy charakteru thumb|right|200px|Clemont po złapaniu Pokémona. Będąc liderem sali, Clemont ma sporą wiedzę na temat Pokémonów i często dzieli się nią z przyjaciółmi, gdy jest to konieczne. Clemont jest inteligentnym wynalazcą, który jest dumny ze swoich gadżetów i nauki, chociaż jego urządzenia zwykle działają tylko przez kilka minut lub nawet sekund, po czym eksplodują. Ilekroć przedstawia jeden ze swoich wynalazków, jego okulary połyskują, a on zwykle wypowiada słowa: "Dzięki nauce przyszłość mamy dziś!", demonstrując jednocześnie swoją umiejętność przewidywania sytuacji, która wymaga pomocy jego maszyn. Okazało się, że ma wynalazek dla niemal każdej sytuacji, w jakiej znalazła się grupa, nawet tych, które są normalnie niepojęte, jak podróżowanie do alternatywnego wymiaru. W czasie konfrontacji z Xerosiciem wyraził przekonanie, że wynalazki powinny być wykorzystywane do pomagania ludziom i Pokémonom, w przeciwieństwie do innych naukowców, którzy wierzą, że takie wynalazki nie mogą naprawdę zmienić świata. Nawet jeśli bywa dumny ze swoich osiągnięć, Clemont ma tendencję do bycia bardzo skromnym w towarzystwie ludzi spoza grupy jego znajomych i przyjaciół. Na przykład gdy Zespół R (w przebraniu) komplementował jego wynalazek w odcinku Bohaterowie – przyjaciele czy wrogowie!, chłopak był widocznie zakłopotany, ale jednocześnie zadowolony. Poza tym Clemont stresuje się, stojąc przed kamerą. Gdy Bonnie chciała, żeby zrobił swój własny film do Pokéwizji, trząsł się cały czas przed ekranem, rumieniąc się i jąkając. Później, gdy on i inni pozowali do grupowego zdjęcia z Korriną, stał sztywno z wymuszonym uśmiechem na twarzy, kiedy inni byli bardzo zrelaksowani. Clemont jest również nerwowy, jeśli chodzi o próbowanie nowych rzeczy. W odcinku Wyścig o powrót do domu! był bardzo przestraszony podczas jazdy na Skiddo, więc Pokémon wyczuł jego strach i zrzucił go ze swojego grzbietu. Clemont nie jest zbytnio wysportowany, łatwo męczy się podczas biegania i nie spisuje się najlepiej podczas zadań, które wymagają aktywności fizycznej, jak szybownictwo w stroju latającym. Mimo to, jeżeli sytuacja tego wymaga, bywa ryzykantem i działa na oślep, co pokazano w odcinku Pogoń w czasie wyścigów Rhyhornów!, kiedy chwyta kamień, skacze w górę i agresywnie rozbija pilota, którego Zespół R użył do uwięzienia wszystkich Rhyhornów i Pikachu w klatce. Clemont ma problemy w kwestii pewności siebie i zaniżoną samoocenę, przez co często postrzega sytuacje w znacznie gorszym świetle. Przykład tego można dostrzec w odcinku Apetyt na bitwę!, kiedy po przegranej walce przeciwko Froakie'emu i Dedenne przez swoją nadwagę, jego Chespin podążył za zapachem makaronów do domu starszej pani. Gdy Clemont zobaczył, że ten jest tam szczęśliwy, nie przyszło mu do głowy, że Pokémon jest tam tylko dla jedzenia, i założył, że Chespinowi przestało na nim zależeć. Później, kiedy nieporozumienie zostało rozwiązane, Clemont zdał sobie sprawę, że Chespin zawsze będzie jego partnerem numer jeden. Ze względu na swoją nerwowość i brak pewności siebie, Clemont bardzo podziwia i szanuje Asha, a także podróżuje z nim, żeby zyskać więcej odwagi i spróbować nowych rzeczy. Często stara się także wzorować swoje wysiłki na poczynaniach Asha, co widać w odcinku Dzięki determinacji przyszłość mamy dziś!, kiedy - słysząc obietnicę Asha dotyczącą uratowania Pikachu - próbuje zbliżyć się i ocalić zahipnotyzowanego Luxio. Ash również bywa zafascynowany Clemontem i dopinguje mu - jest pod wrażeniem jego wynalazków, a także reaguje znacznie łagodniej niż Serena i Bonnie, kiedy jego gadżety nie działają. Dodatkowo wszyscy trzej pomagają Clemontowi zwiększyć jego pewność siebie: gdy ten czuł się poniżony, będąc oszukanym przez Zespół R w odcinku Bohaterowie – przyjaciele czy wrogowie!, reszta zapewniała go, że to nie jego wina. Chociaż Clemont nie próbuje naśladować Sereny w takim stopniu, co Asha, darzy ją ogromnym szacunkiem. Wspomniał Grace, że jest jej bardzo wdzięczny za pomoc, którą regularnie udziela mu przy przygotowywaniu posiłków dla grupy - Clemont funkcjonuje jako kucharz, podobnie jak Brock i Cilan, podczas gdy Serena robi desery. W odcinku Debiut w wystawach! Clemont martwił się o Serenę po jej przegranej w Wystawie Pokémonów. Clemont kocha swoją młodszą siostrę Bonnie i zawsze się nią opiekuje. Podczas podróży funkcjonuje niemal jak jej rodzic, np. kładzie ją do łóżka, upewnia się, że ma zdrową dietę, a nawet łapie dla niej Pokémona, którym później się opiekuje. Bardzo się o nią martwi, zwłaszcza dlatego, że dziewczynka ma tendencję do oddzielania się od grupy z powodu swej ciekawskiej natury i awanturniczego charakteru. Clemont bardzo kocha i martwi się o siostrę tak bardzo, że jeśli ta jest w jakimś niebezpieczeństwie, nie bierze pod uwagę swego braku zdolności fizycznych przed ruszeniem jej na pomoc. Clemont również karci Bonnie, jeśli ta zrobi coś, czego nie powinna. Czasem dziewczynka reaguje z pokorą i przeprasza, a innym razem ma urazę do brata i jest na niego wściekła. Bonnie często próbuje znaleźć żonę dla Clemonta, szukając pięknych, młodych dziewczyn i prosząc je o "opiekę" nad bratem. Za każdym razem bardzo zawstydzony Clemont odciąga Bonnie za pomocą mechanicznego ramienia Aipoma i karci ją za to. thumb|left|Clemont ze swoimi Pokémonami. Clemont bardzo poważnie traktuje swój obowiązek bycia liderem sali. Kiedy Zespół Flara wykorzystywał jego salę jako bazę operacyjną, Clemont postanowił ją odzyskać i przebił się przez kilku członków złej organizacji i jej naukowców, aby to zrobić. Kiedy musiał aktywować sekwencję autodestrukcji Clembota na jego prośbę, początkowo był bardzo niezdecydowany, ponieważ bardzo go lubił. Kiedy ostatecznie ustąpił, był bardzo poruszony utratą przyjaciela. Po odbudowaniu Clembota Clemont zdał sobie sprawę, że jego robot został zresetowany. Podczas ponownego otwarcia sali, kiedy nowy pretendent do odznaki rzucił wyzwanie nowo-zresetowanemu robotowi, Clemont stwierdził, że będzie to jego pierwsza bitwa. Powiedział mu, aby nie wahał się podczas walki i nie martwił się potencjalną przegraną, gdyż - mimo że jest ona frustrująca - stanowi klucz do stania się silniejszym. Pokémony Przy sobie Razem z Bonnie W sali Tymczasowe Zawody Pokémonów Clemont brał udział w następujących zawodach Pokémonów: * Letni Obóz Pokémonów - zwycięzca (razem z Ashem, Sereną i Bonnie; [[EP846|''Bitwy o galerię sław!]]) Aktorzy głosowi Ciekawostki *Clemont to pierwszy lider sali będącym mężczyzną, który dołączył do podróżującej grupy Asha i nie jest pierwszym liderem sali w grach, w których się pojawia. **Jest także pierwszym towarzyszącym Ashowi liderem sali, który nie ma przy sobie swojego głównego Pokémona na początku podróży, gdyż jego Heliolisk pozostał w sali pod własnością Clembota. *Clemont to pierwszy główny bohater oprócz Asha, który ma Pokémony typu elektrycznego zdolne do ewolucji. **Clemont jest również pierwszym głównym bohaterem, którego elektryczny Pokémon ewoluował podczas podróży. * Clemont może mieć krótkowzroczność, co zaprezentowano w odcinku Wielkie marzenie artystki!. *Clemont jest pierwszą główną postacią, która opuściła grupę w połowie podróży na pewien okres czasu. *Spośród wszystkich głównych towarzyszy podróży Asha Clemont miał najwięcej Pokémonów przed rozpoczęciem wędrówki - miał ich cztery, chociaż trzy z nich zostały pozostawione w sali Lumiose. *Clemont ma lęk wysokości, co pokazano w odcinku Przez śnieżną górę!, kiedy wpadł w panikę na szczycie stromego wzgórza podczas ujeżdżania Mamoswine'a. Zobacz też *Clemont (gra) *Lustrzany Clemont en:Clemont (anime) es:Clemont/Lem Kategoria:A do Z Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie z anime Kategoria:Postacie z Kalos Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Liderzy sal Kategoria:Liderzy sal w Kalos Kategoria:Specjaliści typu elektrycznego